Town Gangs And Highschool Jerks
by Koyoru
Summary: Chapt 8 is up! When a new girl turns up, she brings with her a pretty dark past and secrets from the street bladers that none from up top know of. After her brothers bday party, things go awry and she goes missing. JohnnyOC KaiOC TalaOC Everybody OC
1. CHAPTER1: That girl!

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade.

**Town Gangs And ****High School Jerks**

**Chapter One**

She strolled through the hallways and slowly made her way to the assigned classroom. _'Great! New school, new jocks, new players, new sluts, new geeks, new nerds. . .' _the list continued on in her thoughts. She didn't look up as she walked past the different coloured lockers. One thing good about this private school was that they got to paint their lockers any colour they wanted. _'More like the colour that suits them best.'_ She grumbled to herself. _'Stupid father, shipping me off to the nearest, quietest town and the richest, snobbiest, most stuck-up school around.'_ She hissed to herself. Making a mental memo to confront her dad but soon scratched that thought. _'I don't want another lecture and I definitely don't want another beating.'_ She continued grumbling and looking up every time she passed a classroom. '_206, 207, 208. . . getting close.'_ She chuckled softly. The room she was looking for was 225. She wasn't anywhere near close.

She wasn't exactly watching where she was going and walked straight into someone. She could tell it was a guy when he hissed, "watch it!"

"Make me." She mumbled and didn't even bother helping the other person up. She didn't even look at the person she just kept walking.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" a voice shouted from behind her. Another boy, she figured, but ignored him.

Again she kept walking ignoring the gawking crowd. She probably ran over some rich jerk that the whole school probably was afraid of. She sighed inwardly, there's one in every school and she probably just bowled over the richest and most likely meanest.

Suddenly someone grabbed her by the arm, which caused her to be spun around and flung into the chest of some male. She growled and pulled away.

"Hey you're a girl!" he stated surprised.

"No shit Sherlock." She hissed and turned her back on him and continued walking. She didn't have time to start a riot. She was going to be late. Well actually class didn't start for another 30 minutes but she wanted to get a seat in the back and stare intimidatingly at everyone.

The person grabbed her again. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked harshly.

"To class you got a problem with that?" she looked into his violet eyes challengingly. She now took the opportunity to look him over. He had a flame of red hair that was currently being tamed by a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead. He was a couple inches taller than her and seemed to tower over her. He wore the white shirt, red tie, black jeans and the dark green sweater that were required and it really didn't suit him.

"Well ya I got a problem with it! You come moseying in here, bowl over my best friend Kai and then walk off like it's nothing! Who do you think you are?" he shouted in her face and she didn't flinch a millimetre. Instead she made a gesture like a yawn and turned away from him.

"F.Y.I. I did not come moseying in here and seriously? Moseying? That word does not suit you. As for, Kai, I believe you called him? Well if he can't take a fall like that then he's really nothing for me to worry about." She stated looking over the boys shoulder at the blue haired boy sitting on the ground. "And I really don't have time for your petty lecture. I have other business to attend to." She said only loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh yeah? Like what? It's half an hour before school starts and you probably don't even know your way around! Besides that who are you?!" he shouted again.

"I have time to reconfigure my blade." She replied tossing up a blade she had pulled out of her pocket, and watching as it landed on her flat laying finger, spinning. "And I can find my way around because, unlike some people, I learn quickly and I don't need a map for every step in front of me. As for who I am, I know who I am so what does it matter to anyone else?" and with that she snatched her blade out of the air and continued walking. _'Arrogant prick.'_ She shouted in her thoughts.

1

Johnny watched as she turned away. Her long black-purple hair tied up in a half bun with strips of hair hanging over it. Something about her freaked him out. Her bright green eyes seemed to pierce his soul. She wore her shirt with only the back tucked in and a bit on the side. The black jeans were too big and baggy for her but it seemed to suit her attitude. She wore the dark forest green jacket over the white shirt. She wasn't wearing the red tie but she didn't really need it, he thought. She looked like a real punk and not someone to mess with. As she turned the corner he had an urge to run after her but refrained from it. Instead he turned around to face his friends.

"Hey Johnny who was that?" Tyson asked helping up his fellow teammate.

"She wouldn't tell me." He mumbled looking Kai over. "You alright man?"

Kai grunted his disapproval.

"Did she apologize?" asked Max slowly.

"No." Johnny grumbled on.

"And that's a girl? Why is she wearing the guys outfit?" asked Rei wonderingly.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!" Johnny shouted getting very frustrated with their questions. "Why don't you go ask her yourself?" with that he stomped away to his homeroom.

"Maybe I will!" Tyson shouted after his friends' retreating back. "Someone's in a good mood." He mumbled strolling to his locker. He leaned against it and winked at some passing girls causing them to giggle. "Jeez I need a real challenge. All the girls around here would do anything to get me. I need a challenge."

"Like you could handle one." Came an annoyed voice behind him. "You couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag even if you were facing the entrance."

"Oh hey Hillary." Kenny said blushing a little.

"What do you want Hillary?" groaned Tyson.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked testily.

"Oh ignore him Hilly. We have better things to do." Came the sharp voice of Emily.

"Hey there Watson." Max said seductively while making his move on Emily.

"I don't have time for you _or_ your mind games Tate. Unlike some people I have things to do." She stated harshly.

"That hurt Watson!" he pouted faking a hurt look. "But I'll forgive if you give me a kiss." He grinned evilly.

**SMACK**

****

****

**#$##$##$##$#**

****

Ok, it looks a lot better now. It looks a lot shorter than I remember it. Oh well, R & R


	2. CHAPTER2: Bad Teachers Stutter

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade.

**Town Gangs And ****High School Jerks**

**Chapter Two**

"Ouches." Max whined holding a hand to the new red handprint on his cheek.

"Don't even try Tate." And with that Emily and Hillary turned and left haughtily.

"Tyson, you want a challenge try Hillary or Emily." Max said grinning.

"HILLARY?!?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!" Tyson shouted at the grinning blonde.

"Well you said you wanted a challenge and Hillary's a challenge." He said rubbing his sore cheek.

"Well she's one challenge I don't want." Tyson pouted.

"Hillary's right, if a challenge came around you wouldn't be able to handle it. You can barely handle Hillary for crying out loud." Kai snorted from his position of now leaning against his locker.

"I can so handle it." Tyson retorted quickly.

"Not if you can't take on Hillary and you can't." Mocked Kai.

"I could if I really wanted to but I don't!" he shouted angrily at the older boy.

"Hey! Why don't we go freak out the newbies." Max said excitedly.

"Hey ya sure." Tyson said glad to be getting off the topic of him and Hillary.

"Whatever." Kai muttered quietly. And with that the guys walked towards the entrance to find their first victim.

**1**

She had eventually found her class. She took the seat in the back corner, right by the window. She stared out of it dreamily. She pulled out her blade and looked at her bitbeast, Elexis. She was glowing brightly but for some reason she wouldn't talk to her. Well she could wait. She watched as the other students started to file in. She glared at them all. Snobby rich kids, she hated them. The only catch was that she was one of the richest kids in Japan. How convenient. She watched as Flame Brain and Lil' Boy Blue entered. _'Great.'_ She sighed. She had homeroom with them! _'Oh and here comes their little clique.'_ She added acidly. A boy with blood red hair and icy blue eyes came behind them followed by a Chinese boy with long black hair tied together with a long strip of cloth. She scowled at them too.

Finally the teacher came in. _'Late enough.'_ She smirked. The teacher was exactly 3 minutes and 52 seconds late. She was a short perky woman with her white hair tied back in a tight bun. She had a hooked nose and thick-rimmed glasses. She wore a dark green jacket over a frilly white shirt and had a dark green mini skirt to match.

"Alright class, my name is Ms. Litenre and today we have a new student. She came all the way from FeToren." She chirped. _'Oh really far away.' _Thought the girl sourly. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked the teacher cheerfully. She was so overly cheerful it made the girl shudder.

"No I would not like to introduce myself but I will anyway." She mumbled then sighed and stood up. "My name is Eri Zelian and I like to beyblade and roller blade and do a lot of other extra curricular activities which I won't bore you with because they are useless to my families cause supposedly." There was a hint of hatred in her voice but only a certain few could pick it out. "My father is owner of the Z fighters and many hotels along with some corporation I shouldn't have to worry about. Anyways now you know a little about me." She plopped back down in her seat and folded her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

"Yes well thank you Ms. Zelian." The teacher said rather shakily.

"What is your name Airy because you have nothing in your head." Asked Justin Stratton laughing hysterically.

In one swift movement her blade was launched and just barely missed Justin's neck. It scraped along the walls and flew straight back to Eri's hand. Everyone had ducked and was hiding under their desks.

"F.Y.I. it's short for Erin and if you're even a half wit you won't crack another joke like that or its your ear that's going next." Though her voice was sharp and clipped it always stayed soft. Even when she had been talking to Johnny her voice had always been quiet. She never yelled or anything. She just added an edge to her voice. She glowered at him one last time before sitting peacefully down again and putting her eyes on the chalkboard.

"Um. . ." Ms. Litenre stuttered helplessly. "Yes well I'll just continue with the class." She said shakily.

**2**

160 minutes later she headed to her locker to get her lunch. _'An hour for lunch.'_ She thought calculating in her head. _'Just enough time to paint my locker.' _She smiled and picked up her lunch while walking towards the art room. She grabbed a couple cans of spray paint and acrylic paints and some varnish then headed back to her locker. She started by putting some dark purple on it, then some dark green and dark blue. She used the spray paint to do her signature over the late sunset background that had a strip of yellow so you could tell the difference between the sky and the land. Then she varnished it and started eating. She watched as people passed her locker looking a little spooked. She was happy.

_'Now all I have to do is wait till it dries.' _She finished her sandwich and decided to wander around a bit because she still had half an hour or so. As she was walking someone bumped into her. Eri herself continued standing but the other girl was bumped to the ground. Eri sighed and put out a hand to help the girl up.

"Gee thanks." Said the orange haired girl. She was dressed in the awful girls outfit that consisted of a skirt, blouse and bow at her throat and on her back. The skirt was green and the shirt white but the bows were red that sort of clashed with the whole thing. She had thin wire-rimmed glasses and her orange hair was tied back in a short ponytail.

Eri grunted and helped the girl up. The girl looked her over. Then smiled and stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Emily! Sorry about bumping into you. You must be the new girl that's been terrorizing every guy that talks to you." She said excitedly.

Eri couldn't help but smile. Her reputation was starting off just as she'd hoped. "Ya I'm Eri and I wasn't watching where I was going either. My bad too." She shook Emily's hand.

"Well you don't seem so bad. Anyways I was heading off to the beyblade tryouts do you blade?" asked Emily happily.

"Ya I blade but I don't blade with amateurs." She said coldly.

"Oh I can assure you our teams are no amateurs. We have Tyson and he's the world champ. He beat Tala and the rest of us too. Anyways I was wondering if you want to come prove yourself?" she asked challengingly.

"I'll come watch." She said boredly. "I've got nothing better to do. And just to tell you my old team and I could have taken out the Demolition Boys with our weakest attacks. So don't get your hopes up for getting to the provincials (or whatever they call those in Japan)." She snorted and followed Emily to the outdoor beyblade park.

"Hey guys!" Emily shouted perkily. "This is my team. We're the American All Starz." She said proudly. Eri just nodded. "These are the Chinese White Tigers, those are the Russian Demolition Boys, over there is the European Majestics and here's the one and only Japanese Bladebreakers." Emily said introducing the teams. Eri just yawned and looked them over.

Pathetic was the only word that came to mind when she looked at them but she didn't say anything. She looked over at a bench and headed towards it. She sat down and watched as everyone stared at her.

"Well Emily lets see what your team's got." She said challengingly.

"Aren't you trying out?" asked Tyson kind of obliviously.

"I have a team back home and I don't blade with amateurs." She said staring blankly at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN AMATEURS?" he shouted and lunged at her but she moved out of the way so he hit his head on the bench.

"I watched you at the world championships. Pathetic. You must have wasted your time on some meaningless junk because you really weren't good enough to even be near the world championships." She stretched and yawned again. "Personally your match bored me but I'm sure you were trying your best." She smiled and tapped his cheek. "Anyways, I have better things to do but I'll stay and watch Emily's match." She yawned and stretched again and looked at him through bored and lazy green eyes.

She was so straightforward and flat that all Tyson could do was blink and stare. That was, until the anger set in.

**#$##$##$#**

Well, I thought it was kind of funny. I wonder if that last part is considered a cliffhanger.

OH yea, translations... ok.

FYI: stands for "For Your Information" Okay? That's kinda that only one.

Well, I decided I'll answer some of your reviews. Not including the ones that are just telling me to update.

**k**: I guess I kinda answered your question.

**Merodi**: Oh, ya, sorry about the Mary-Sue-ish thing that's happening there. Um..the whole point in not telling you her name in the first chapter is so that you'll read the second chapter. It's a writers technique to make your reader want to read the rest of your story, kind of like a cliffhanger. I'm sorry if it bugs you though, I'll try not to in my next fic or whatever. Oh yeah, about those little glitches, this was one of my first fics and I know I've been on here for a year but I'm still kind of figuring stuff out, sorry about that. But I know how you feel with all this, glitches are really annoying. Oh and the OOC business, well, I just felt like having a bit of fun and changing up the characters a little. Sorry if you don't like it but I really don't want to change it. And about the Jagen thing, sorry about me getting my info wrong, but honestly, you have to agree with me here, Jergen sounds better than Jagen. Thanks for your criticism, even if it does sound like a flame. Oh and about your name, why is it like that? Isn't that just like Melody with a Japanese pronunciation? Sorry if this question irritates you. Your name irritates me because I'm half Japanese so I speak it a bit and that name is a bit...it seems a bit wannabe like.

**Cry Of The Red Phoenix**: Thanks for the compliment. I thought it was funny too.

**Yin**: Thanks. I liked the little change in Max, though some people may not. I hope you keep reading.

**Mirrored Soul**: lol, I'm glad you liked this. I don't think it's quite as succesful as I want it to be but you know, it's good enough. I'll update if you review.

**Signourney**: A little possessive aren't we?

**Sacria**: well, I think I explained the name part in Merodi's reply. which was very long I might add. Thanks though.

**ArcadaAvalon**: Thanks I think a lot of people think this is going to be good...if you know what I mean.

Anyways, I'll update if all of you review.


	3. CHAPTER3: A Battle and A Date

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade.

**Town Gangs And High School Jerks**

**Chapter Three**

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BEYBATTLE!!!" Tyson shouted and pointed hysterically.

"Oh please." She sighed and stayed seated. "I'm just here to watch Emily, ok? I don't waste time on beybattles with little boys." She snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LITTLE BOYS?!?!?" Tyson shouted again.

"I don't have time for you, got it?" she asked calmly but sharply.

"Well it's not like you've got anything better to do you said so yourself." Said Emily happily.

"Fine." She sighed and stepped up to the dish. She pulled a large gun handle out of her backpack. Eri then pulled the trigger and an enormous blade came out of it. She hefted it over her shoulder with one hand and smirked at their dumbfounded looks.

"What the hell is that?" Tyson asked frightened.

"What am I giving you a lesson now? It's a gun blade. Like the ones from Final Fantasy." She explained coolly. "I had it designed specially for myself." She yawned again.

"Ok, ok. Let's get this over with." Tyson grumbled angrily.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!" Max announced loudly.

Eri swung the gun blade around; allowing it to scrape the ground bringing up sparks and then pulled it up so it was right in front of her. She then pulled the trigger again and was blasted about a foot back while firing her blade into the dish and causing Tyson's to be shot out.

"There I win." She said triumphantly. Her blade flew back to her hand and she turned and walked back to the bench she had been on before.

"I-I-I REMATCH!!!" Tyson shouted angrily.

Eri sighed obviously bored. "Will you please just give it up?" she asked

_**5 minutes later**_

"I DEMAND A REMATCH WITHOUT YOU'RE GUN THINGY!!!" he shouted again.

"Will you just leave me alone?!?!" she shouted quietly at him.

"If you give me a rematch I will." He smiled cockily.

"If it'll shut you up then, FINE!" she shouted in her quiet and timid sounding voice. And stepped up to the dish again. This time she pulled out a normal square shaped shooter. Once again she loaded in her green and purple blade. "Ready Tyson?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice.

"YAH!!!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Now if his eyes hadn't been clouded by anger he would have seen the glint in her eyes indicating she had a plan. But he was much too arrogant and upset to notice. Kai, of course, noticed and announced it.

"Watch it Tyson. She has a plan." Kai announced (flatly I might add).

"Whatever." Tyson was paying nobody any mind. He only saw the dish and Eri.

"Now if you were a bright child you'd listen to your friend and back down." She hissed.

"I am bright and I will WIN!!!" he shouted as he launched.

Eri had a strong launch and her blade had no trouble damaging Tyson's badly.

"I'm tired of this game." Eri mumbled to herself and pointed at Tyson. _'RAZOR WIND!!!'_ She shouted in her thoughts.

Tyson looked at her with a quizzical face then felt sharp gusts of wind cutting his shirt. He watched in horror as the attack became a multiple assault and almost completely destroyed Dragoon.

Eri lifted up her flat palm and aimed it at Tyson. _'FINAL ASSAULT!!!'_' Eri shouted once again in her mind. She could see her bitbeast but no one else could. Her bitbeast was always out. She watched as Tyson's blade broke apart. She lifted her hand above her head and caught Elexis with ease. She then walked back to the bench and plopped down boredly again.

Just then the bell rang. Eri sighed and got up again. She shoved her hands in her pockets and started walking. Ignoring everyone's dumb stares.

"That was amazing! My computer couldn't even catch your stats!" exclaimed Kenny excitedly. "What's your secret?" He asked inquisitively.

"Like I'd tell you half pint." She snorted and continued walking leaving behind a very hurt looking Kenny.

"Hey wait up! How did you fight like that?" It was the Emily girl.

"I practised." She really didn't feel like talking right now.

"Well obviously. But how did you think up those strategies and what were you doing with the air?" She asked curiously.

"What class do you have next?" Eri asked frustrated. Maybe she could avoid Emily if they had different classes.

"Science."

'_Damn.'_ Eri cursed. She had science as well. Apparently the teacher was Max's mother, and she didn't favour anyone, not even her son.

"Well I have to go check on my locker. I'll meet you in class." She said darting around the corner. _'Whew that was close.'_ Eri sighed and put her head down and continued walking. She got to her locker and realized that the science room was only a couple doors away. She sighed once again while shaking her head. This was going to be a long day. 3 more blocks to go and then she was done, just science, PE and music, pretty easy topics in her opinion.

She walked and walked until she bumped into someone, again. She was starting to have really rotten luck! She cursed in her head and got up from the ground she looked into two crimson brown eyes that were scowling at her menacingly. She blinked. That stare, she shuddered at the thought of _him_. Her opposer smirked. She remembered him now. It was Lil' boy blue! She sighed again.

"I wasn't shuddering because of your stare. I've seen worse." With that being quietly whispered she continued to walk down the hall but the bluenette bastard had his own ideas to add to the conversation.

"I think you owe me an apology." He sneered into her face.

Eri looked at him blankly then yanked her arm out of his grip. "If you'll excuse me I have a class to attend as do you. Unless you're finally realising that your brains, just don't cut it for this school?" she gave him a questioning look then turned into her classroom.

**1**

Kai stared after the space she had just a minute ago occupied.

"Well that went well." Mocked his best friend Tala from behind his back.

"Shut up." He muttered and then realized that his next class was all the way across the campus in the D wing. "Shit." He broke out into a run to his next class.

When he got there the teacher was glaring at him. Being out of breath, Kai didn't have time to glare back. He just took his seat and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Awww. How is my Kai? Is something bothering you?" came a sickly sweet voice. It was his current girlfriend, Vicky Hellados. She had short, chin length, bleached, blonde, hair and bright, annoying, babyish, blue eyes.

"Nothing important is bothering me Vicky." He said smiling and kissing her deeply, which to the others around them looked quite gross.

**2**

"Get a room." Johnny muttered quietly under his breath. He expected to see Kai attacking him but he was so into his kissing that he didn't hear him. Johnny sweat-dropped while sighing and shaking his head slowly. Then he saw her again. He couldn't get her out of his head! The girl that stood up to him that morning and defeated Tyson with a single wave of her hand. What was with her and why wouldn't she leave him alone?

Johnny ruffled his hair frustrated and growled loudly. Why was she invading his thoughts?

"ARGH!!!" he growled loudly and then realized the whole class was watching him. He chuckled nervously.

"Is something wrong Johnny?" asked Mr. Jarvis sternly.

"No sir. Just having a bit of a headache but it's gone now." He smiled weakly.

"Right then. Continue to open your books to page . . ." he continued the lesson and Johnny glared at his textbook.

He couldn't even remember her name so he couldn't insult her or think of a witty remark for her name. He was getting more and more pissed by the second. He couldn't stand that girl!

**3**

Kai had watched Johnny get upset and wondered what was wrong. After Mr. Jarvis talked to him he just continued to glare at his open textbook. Was he thinking of that girl as well? And if so, why? Kai began to let his thoughts wander around. He was going to get that girl back for running him over that morning. Even if it was the last thing he did in the entire year! He began to plot of ways to get her back. When he actually realized he was thinking of killing her he stopped, then wondered how much physical pain she could endure.

'_I bet she's a weakling that can hardly stand a right hook.'_ He chuckled to himself then looked at Johnny again. He was still glaring at his textbook. Poor guy, he never had to strain his brain like this. _'Too bad.'_ Kai thought angrily the guy needed mental exercise.

Well he would catch this girl. _'What was her name again?' _Kai strained to remember but failed. _'Oh well, I'll get her back I promise!'_

**4**

Eri strolled into the classroom and was waved down by Emily and a brown haired girl whom she didn't know.

"Hey Eri this is Hillary. She's President of the Student Council and I'm Vice-President." Emily added as an after thought.

"Nice to meet you. I hope to become your acquaintance, if I have to stay in this god forbidden place." She added her last part of the sentence quietly. So quietly that it sounded like a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo on Hillary and Emily's parts.

"Pardon?" Hillary asked dumbly.

"Oh nothing." Eri smiled back. She seemed so nice and quiet. How could this girl smiling at them now be so cold and mean?

Hillary and Emily exchanged confused looks.

"Is something wrong, Eri?" asked Emily with a bit of worry to her voice.

"No, why?" she asked with a small frown on her face.

"No reason." They said at the same time.

"Whatever you say." Eri smiled silently and turned her attention to the front. At least Emily had temporarily forgotten about the beybattle.

The rest of the class went smoothly and Eri found out that Hillary and Emily were in her PE class as well. She went to the gym with them and then they headed out to a field for Track.

**5**

"Well I have music next I'll see you guys later." Eri said as she exited the change rooms.

"Hey Eri what are you doing after school? Me and Hillary and a few friends are going to see a movie want to come?" Emily offered graciously.

"Uh. . .sure. I'll be at the park after school so I'll just meet you at the theatres. What time?" Eri asked after considering the offer. Going out with friends would be a great excuse to not be home.

"Um. . .7:00PM. After that the guys are going to meet us at Olli's Café for a late night snack. Ok?" Emily replied with obvious enthusiasm.

"Sure I'll see you there!" she shouted then headed to music.

**6**

She walked down the hall with a cool air about her. She had gone to her locker and brought out her flute. She put the backpack like case on her back and then left before the Blue Boy or his cronies could get her.

She entered the packed room and sat in the bleachers with everyone else. She noticed the Chinese boy from before. She had gotten used to calling him kitty. She watched as he entered with a violin. Seeing it brought back painful memories and if you looked closely you could see the silent tears she was crying behind her piercing eyes. Instead of letting the emotion over take her; she started to assemble her flute.

When she lifted the flute to her mouth she closed her eyes and began to play the soft comforting melody that she had made up. The one that made her lose herself and the one she poured all she was worth into. She let the music continue past the exercise level and it soon became more and more complicated and haunting but then turned back to its soft melodic tone. When she was finishing she slowed down and eventually let one long but slow gust of breath finish off the song.

When she looked up she noticed the whole class, including the teacher, had entered and were all staring at her. Including Kitty. After an awkward silence a few people started clapping and then the auditorium erupted with clapping and hooting noises. Eri blushed and looked away from everyone slightly embarrassed. _'Well this is something new. . .'_

**#$##$##$#**

This chapter seemed a lot long than the other two. funny, I never noticed that before...hmm.. Well...I can't remember what I was supposed to do here so....ya. I fixed some stuff but that's about it... ok. reply to all those reviews that I got!

**Signourney**: Ya...possessive. I can't really tell if you like my fic or not. You seem to spend most of your time tormenting Emily.

**Mirrored Soul**: I can't remember...why does Tyson stink again?

**Yin**: Yup, Eri's a nice name isn't it. Originally, Eri wasn't going to be short for anything. And then I just decided to change it. Ty/Hil, so funny. I don't know if she's actually friends with Emily, I think she was just bored. After all, the characters write this story themselves. I have nothing to do with it.

**ArcadaAvalon**: Hakuna Matata my friend. If that's how you spell it. I forgive you. As long as you do review. Thanks.

Ok. The other people are just telling me to update. By for now!

Koyo-chan


	4. CHAPTER4: Making Friends And Enemies

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade. All the characters mentioned there are mine(except for the ones that belong to that guy...Aoki Takao I think his name is). If you would like to know more....you can ask me about them.

**Town Gangs And High School Jerks**

**Chapter Four**

Eri couldn't help but think about what she had just done. She looked back on the last episode of her class. The teacher had said that it was just an audition to see if they were cut out to be on level 5 and then he said that Eri had passed the audition with flying colours and could sit outside for the rest of the period doing what she liked. Eri looked down at her flute lying calmly in her hands. Why was it that she was always good at everything? She was good at drawing, flute, math, science, writing, and, well everything!

Someone stirred out of the corner of her eye. She saw kitty coming towards her so she decided to pull out her sketchbook. She brought her sketchbook everywhere. It was her pride and joy. She flipped through the pages until she came to a fresh page. Then she let her hand fly. It drew across the page towing her pencil behind it. The blank page soon became filled with stray pencil marks. Soon 2 narrow eyes appeared followed by a long tail and a sleek body. She had been so caught up in her drawing that she totally forgot about kitty. When she started coming to again she noticed someone looking over her shoulder and jumped while making an "eep!" sound.

"Sorry!" it was kitty. And he was waving his hands in front of himself while blushing and looking embarrassed.

"Oh. It's you." She sighed and looked back at her picture. She had created a panther that looked ready to pounce. She pulled out her pencil crayons and began to colour it in.

"What does that mean?" He pouted while sitting down beside her on the bench out side the music room.

"I saw you coming before so I expected you to be here. So what brings you into my ever disturbed presence?" She asked while adding in other lines and a background to her picture.

"I just wanted to know how you beat Tyson. I mean I know you did something with the wind, Bryan did that, and I know that couldn't have been your blade . . ." He started.

"Ah but you underestimate my power, kitty." She said smiling.

"Since when am I a kitty? I have a name you know. I was in your class for crying out loud!" He said looking at her with a disgusted look.

"Well you never told me and you're all a year ahead of me!!! I'm just really smart. I'm in grade 12 instead of grade 11 because I was home schooled for a few years . . ." Her voice trailed off and her hand slowed down.

"Is something wrong?" Kitty asked worried.

"No nothing's wrong. What did you say your name was?" she asked changing the topic and starting up with her drawing again.

"Rei Kon. And you're Eri right?" So gullible, he had completely forgotten about her being sad and everything.

"Yah." She answered simply.

"So you're going with Emily, Mariah and the gang to the movies right?" asked Rei curiously.

"Who's the gang?" Eri asked looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Well, the girls technically, like Mariah, Emily, Miriam, Cari, Tami, Tani, Toni, Jenna, Lexiel, Yana, Aura and Loki and a few others." He said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That's a lot of people. Maybe I shouldn't go. I might just get in the way." She said looking at some tree in the distance.

"No I think you should come. I think you should meet everybody. And then afterwards we're going to the hangout, otherwise known as Olli's parents' café. It's just called the café though. Well that's the title." He said looking at her worriedly.

"Ya ok." She said quietly looking down at her drawing. She tore out the picture and handed it to Rei. "You have it." She said simply as the bell rang. She grabbed her stuff and was out before he could reject it.

"A new friend." Rei said to himself absent-mindedly.

**1**

The walk to her house passed quickly and soon Eri found herself in front of her HUGE house. She hung her head and walked through the large doors. Being as quiet as a mouse and fast as a rabbit she darted up the staircase and into her room. She grabbed a change of clothes, a few other things and a backpack then jumped out the window.

She ran across the garden and jumped the stonewall. She was almost there! She jumped onto her skateboard and was off. When she finally got to the park she stopped and took a breath of air. She started looking around for a washroom. When she finally saw one she went in and changed out of her uniform. She was now wearing a pair of huge, baggy, black, cargos with a dark green belt, and a see through, dark blue, long sleeved, shirt over a black, spaghetti strap, tank top. Her hair was now up in a tight bun and being held together by a large dark blue scrunchie.

She headed out of the bathroom and over to one of the unoccupied beydishes. She launched her blade and watched it spin quickly and dart around the bowl. Somehow this didn't satisfy her Eri, so she pulled out her blade parts and began to tweak up her blade.

She sat quietly, every now and then checking her watch or launching her blade. Finally it was 6:30PM. She got up and started heading towards the theatre. Eri thought there was going to be a line up. But there wasn't. In fact there was no one there. Eri decided to stay and look at what was playing. There were quite a few movies. That looked like they were worth watching. Eventually people started coming in. So Eri stood in line. At exactly 7:00PM Emily and a group of girls showed up so Eri flagged them down.

"Thanks for saving us a spot!" squealed the pink haired girl named Mariah. She was a little shorter than Eri, more Emily and Hillary's height.

"Yah whatever." Was Eri's reply.

'She's putting up that barrier again. I thought we broke it.' Emily thought while looking at Eri sadly.

"Jeez have you been taking lessons from Kai?" Mariah asked playfully. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

Eri's eyes darkened and she quickly changed the subject. "What movie are we watching?"

"Hm. . .Not sure." Was Mariah's reply. So gullible, just like Rei.

"I want to see something scary." Said a light blue/purple haired girl in a dark and scary tone.

"NOOO!!!!!" Came a scream from one of the 3 red headed, green-eyed triplets. The youngest probably.

"You're such a baby Toni. I say we go for it." Retorted the one with long red hair.

"Whatever." Eri said flatly. She still didn't know who these people were but they probably bladed so she wanted to stay secluded.

Eventually they decided on Holes, which Eri didn't mind but a few others were complaining. When the movie ended they headed a few blocks down to Olli's Café. Eri still didn't know who Olli was either. But when she got to the restaurant she found out whom everyone was.

"Oh right! Eri you don't know whom anybody is! Well ok. This girl over here is Miriam." Emily stated happily after they were seated. She was now pointing to a girl with long thigh length, dark blue hair and blank green eyes. She was tall, maybe as tall as flame brain and blue boy. "This is Cari." She said pointing to a girl with pale pink hair and misty blue eyes. She was short and was wearing bright colours. "This is Tami, Tani and Toni." She said pointing to the three girls with red hair and green eyes. Each had a different length of hair. The oldest, Eri guessed, had hair that was almost the length of her back. It was plated in layers, as were the other girls'. The middle, Eri guessed again, had hair down to her shoulders and the youngest had chin length hair. "This is Loki or Lokani." She said pointing to a tall girl with straight, shoulder length, icy blue hair being held up in a high ponytail and steely grey eyes. She was about the same height as Rei, so maybe a little shorter than blue boy and flame brain. "This is Aura." She announced and pointed to a girl with light purple hair streaked with pink and blue. Her blue eyes held some kind of indescribable knowledge. She was short like the boy with huge glasses and no eyes. "Lexiel and Yana." She said pointing, first, to a girl with huge bangs and silver, knee length hair and creepy red eyes. She was just a bit shorter than blue boy; Eri thought they would look good together. Then to a girl with shoulder length, sunny yellow hair that was being held back in a low ponytail and dulled yellow eyes. She was tall too, Blue boys' height as well. "And this is Jenna." She said pointing to the last bouncy looking girl. She had wavy, shoulder length, caramel brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was tiny, like the goblin boy she had almost attacked.

"Nice to meet you all." Eri said smiling. Introductions were always annoying.

"Yes well you seem bored so don't tell her anymore Emily." Said Tyson laughing

"What would you know Tyson!" shouted Hillary while smacking him over the head with the menu.

"Obviously more than you." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

They bickered on for a while and eventually everyone was into their own little conversations. Eri had actually moved over to the counter and was sipping her smoothie absent-mindedly lost in thought.

"Hi there I'm Oliver!" said a cheery sounding voice, which snapped Eri out of her thoughts. "You must be the new girl everyone's talking about." He said smiling at her. This must be the Olli everyone was talking about. He still had his waiters' apron on and was dressed mainly in a dark blue t-shirt and pale blue jeans. He had hair that was stuck up and bright violet eyes with long eyelashes. In a way he looked like a girl, but in a way he was, more or less, a guy. He was pretty tall and looked pretty well built. He was the same height as the boy Eri had come to know as the school player

"Hi. I'm Eri." With the barrier still up she carried out a reasonable conversation.

"So I hear you beat Tyson. Is that true?" he asked with a glint of something in his eyes, but Eri wasn't really paying attention. Right now she was dreading what would happen when she got home.

"Yah I beat him. He was so easy to defeat too." Her lips curled into a smile and she began to look around.

Just then, Flame Brain and his friends walked in. Eri groaned inwardly. When the one called Kai, saw her he smirked and walked over to her.

"Well I never expected to see you out of the dog house." He said smirking.

"Whatever." She said looking away from him. "So Flame Brain, done anything stupid lately?" she asked dryly.

At first he didn't realize she was talking about him, when he did he was a little outraged. "WHAT?!?!" ok maybe more than a little.

"Che. So now you're deaf?" she asked smiling to herself and being careful not to let any emotion show. Emotions were to be wasted on her pillows and training materials.

"I don't appreciate it when you talk to my friends like that. And he has a name. And no it's not Flame Brain." Michael said looking at her.

Those bangs, those violet eyes, that idiotic hat. He looked so much like her brother that she looked away from him and mentally kicked herself for showing emotion.

"What's wrong? Is it something Mikey here said?" Kai asked with an evil grin on his face.

She didn't answer him and Emily stood in front of her. "Leave her alone Hiwatari." She said with a deadly tone.

Kai pushed her out of the way but Emily was sort of shocked so she fell to the ground. "It's not nice to hit girls Hiwatari. Though you probably hit like one." She said nastily watching while Max carefully helped Emily up. Emily on the other hand thwacked him in the head for touching her butt.

"How dare you!" he spat into her face.

"Go ahead and sock me Hiwatari." She challenged. That threw him over the edge and he shot a good, strong blow at her jaw, which would normally send the receiver flying. Not Eri though, she stood right where she was and turned her head back to look at him. "Is that the best you've got? Because I've had worse."

She was laughing at him! HIM! Kai Hiwatari. She was mocking him! Kai gawked at her. Standing there with that smirk on her face. "What?!" he shouted.

"My turn." She said unexpectedly moving forward, ducking down and sending a winding blow to his stomach sending him flying. "Don't ever hurt my friends got it?!" she asked her voice never once rising.

Kai couldn't even stand after that blow. How had she conjured up so much power? It was impossible.

She turned on her heel and sat back down again. She hated herself. She always started these little brawls. She quickly checked her watch. "SHIT!" she shouted and darted out of the café.

'_I'm so dead. He's gonna kill me, literally.'_ She thought as she ran. She could hear people running behind her. Probably blue boy's friends. Well let them follow her home. It wasn't like they could do anything.

"HEY!!! WAIT UP!!!" exclaimed a voice behind her. It was Flame Brain.

She slowed down so he could catch up but never stopped. "What do you want?" she growled as he followed her.

"What's your name?" he asked out of the blue.

"Why do you care?!" she shouted at him. There was silence coming from him. "Eri. Erin Zelian." She finally answered. "And here's my stop. Bye Flame Brain." She waved to him as she jumped the fence.

"It's Johnny." He shouted after her.

Eri turned to look at him. "What was that?" she asked giving him a sceptical look.

"My name. It's Johnny." He said again. Looking at her strangely.

"Ok. But just because we're on a first name basis doesn't mean I'm all of a sudden gonna be you're best friend. Got it?" she asked harshly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said smirking.

"If you dream that is." She said back and continued walking up the long driveway.

**2**

Johnny stood glaring at her back until she was inside the house. "Touché my friend." He said smiling. _'This would be one hell of a verbal battle.'_ He thought turning around to walk back to Olli's.

Just as he got a few steps away he heard some screaming. He couldn't tell what about but he knew someone was screaming at someone else. He thought he heard Eri but he couldn't be sure. He was about to jump the fence to see what was wrong but he held himself back, thinking that it was probably nothing. Little did he know it could be everything.

**#$##$##$#**

Well, I hope that little bit of suspense there satisfies you. I thought this chapter was pretty good. Definitely not my best but that's ok. The kitty part was funny. Eri lost a bit of her Mary-sue-ness there. I have around 128 OC's for all different stuff, I really need to get a life. That "if you do dream that is" part really wasn't a very good come back, oh well, I'll think of a better one next time.

REVIEWS!!!!:

**Yin**: Waaahhh!!! Yin you're no help!!!! OH well, thanks for reviewing anyway. I explained the ages? oh, I guess that must have been before. I must have deleted that ages ago. Oh well. No help with my pairings. Ah well, who cares. I got it all figured out anyway! AHAHAHAHA!!!

**Bookie1**: Everybody says it looks promising. so happy! Too late! Elexis is a winged Unicorn!!!! I wasn't sure wether to say a winged-Unicorn or a horned-Pegasus. Eventually, winged-Unicorn looked better.

**Bloody Mary**: I still don't understand why you named yourself Bloody Mary, it's so...gruesome. Meh, it's fanfiction, anything can happen. Man, aren't you blunt and to the point. Well, you sure don't e-mail me anymore!!! T.T

**Silvery**: Ah, she guesses right!

**Marochre Iatrone**:Well, like I said in another review, it wasn't meant to be Erin. But oh well. Hey! Didn't you used to e-mail me too?! And my fics are no where near as good as your fics but thanks for the compliment.

**ArcadaAvalon**: For all of us writers. We sure wish there were a hell of a lot more reviewers like you. That should be a standard, honestly. If you're gonna review either tell them what's wrong or say your favourite parts. Thanks!

ok. I'll come up with the next chapter soon for these loving reviewers.


	5. CHAPTER5: New Details To Follow

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade.

**Town Gangs And High School Jerks**

**Chapter Five**

She walked through the large doors of her fathers' mansion. It was now 11:30 and her father would not be happy. She stepped into the large hallway and quickly made her way past the living room. But she wasn't quick enough.

"ERIN LATIVA DUMAIR ZELIAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a deep voice bellowed through the mansion.

Eri stopped dead in her tracks. Even though this is what she had tried to avoid, she answered in her normal, calm voice. "I was out with friends, father. Didn't the servants tell you?" she turned to the opening of the living room.

Out sauntered Mr. Seizaburo Zelian. Snake green eyes were blood-shot and jet-lack hair was wild and untamed. He was a little hunched over and he had two fingers stroking his goatee hungrily. "No. No one ever told me anything. Why didn't you leave me a note?" he boomed again.

"I trusted the butlers and maids to tell you. After all, you chose them." She replied turning her head away from his horrifying eyes. Not only because she was scared, but also because she saw herself in his eyes and when she saw herself, she saw her mother too. Her mother was now nothing more than a pained memory and it was because of him that she died.

"WELL THEY DIDN'T AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE PROBABLY SLEEPING AROUND JUST LIKE THAT BED WHORE OF A MOTHER OF YOURS!!!" he shouted in her face.

Now she could tolerate it before, but when he talked about her mother like that, she just blew up. "WHAT?! YOU WERE THE ONE SLEEPING AROUND WHILE MOM TOOK CARE OF KEI, ALSI AND I! THAT'S WHY HER AND ALSI ARE GONE! ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPING AROUND, GAMBLING AND PICKING FIGHTS WITH THE CITY GANGS! AND YOU KNOW WHO WAS THERE TO PROTECT THE FAMILY?! NOT YOU THAT'S FOR SURE! NO IT WAS MOM! SHE USED HER BODY TO SHIELD US FROM THOSE GUN SHOTS! ONLY POOR ALSI STUCK HER HEAD OUT TO SEE IF THEY WERE GONE AND SHE GOT SHOT IN THE HEAD AS WELL! AND WHO'S FAULT WAS THAT? YOURS! IT WAS ALL YOUR FUCKI-" she was cut off by the connection of her fathers' fist. The impact was so forceful that a bruise formed right away as she was thrown back and hit the wall. The pain on her head and cheek were only samples of what was to come and what she was used to.

She slowly stood up but as soon as she up her father was on her again, punching her in the face, stomach and legs while screaming things at the top of his lungs. He was probably partly drunk and in the morning he would try to apologize but Eri would ignore him and he would get angry. This is what Eri thought while she tried to block his multiple blows.

When he finally stopped and left abruptly, Eri shakily stood leaning against the wall for support. She managed to save most of her head and the whole right side of her face, which was better than last time. Her butt and breasts were left untouched as well. Suddenly the minor headache became a migraine. She fell into the pits of unconsciousness fully welcoming the sleep. At the last second of consciousness flame brains' face flashed through her head, unknowingly.

**1**

Eri awoke in her own enormous room, in her own humongous bed, fully bandaged and wearing a night tank top and pale blue pyjama bottoms. She sat up slowly because just moving was painful on its own. As soon as she accomplished sitting up some one walked in. Eri's head painfully shot up and she almost cried with joy.

"KEI!!!" she shouted shooting out of her bed and running to the black-green haired, purple-eyed boy, completely ignoring the pain. When she hugged him she clung to him like her was her lifeline, which in many ways he was.

He was her only older brother, only brother for that matter, and her only existing family. Well, only existing family that cared about her.

She slowly looked him over. He was taller than her by about a head and a half. His hair was short and spiked, as it had always been. His eyes were now bright and filled with life, instead of the dull, sad and pained ones she had left behind.

"Oh god, when did you get here and why didn't you call?" she asked hugging him again.

"I only got in when dad was beating you. Well when I got there he stopped and you tried to get up but collapsed after a bit. I caught you and fixed you up." He said smiling. "And I couldn't call you because Markus was keeping an eye on me the whole way." He said frowning.

Eri cringed at the name. Markus, she hated him. Markus Cliffe was Seizaburo's partner in crime and often went clubbing with him and stuff. He was also employed by their father to look over his kids, though being 17 and 16 they hardly needed looking after.

"I'm just glad you're back. You're coming to Bakuten with me right?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course." He nodded. "You think I'd let the violent child go alone? Well I suppose I failed to keep the other students safe already. You've probably gone and over done it or something." He said sighing.

Eri stuck her tongue out at him and started getting dressed. Kei watched and cringed as she put her shirt on.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked. For you see, Eri was always the one getting beaten up, not Kei. That was because Kei was supposed to take over the family corporations and what not so he needed to be in top condition. Eri on the other hand was considered useless so she was always getting beaten whenever her father got mad.

"No. Well it does but not as much as before. I mean it hurts to talk even but I get used to it." She said looking into the mirror satisfied. Her hair was down covering most of her face and she wore a sweater/hoody that covered her head and the bandages. She also had on a pair of baggy black cargoes on so as to cover the leg bandages. "I'm not going to do much talking Kei so you come follow me and save me from the god forbidden blue boy, flame brain and their clique." She said turning to him.

"Are you sure the teachers won't mind?" he asked in a whisper.

"They won't mind when they see my face." She said simply then waved her bandaged right hand signalling for them to leave. She quickly grabbed her stuff and they were off.

**2**

Johnny watched them enter the school. It was Eri and some guy. Eri was dressed in baggy black clothing instead of the school uniform. The guy on the other hand looked a lot like Eri. They had the same cold, unemotional eyes and the same sort of walk in a way. Johnny automatically hated this guy. And he wasn't even sure why. He tried to see Eri's face but her hair, being partly tucked into her hood, was blocking the way. Then Johnny followed Kai and the others to join the two.

Kai walked over to Eri and shoved her into the nearest locker causing her to wince.

"That's for yesterday." He said raising his fist. But before he could take another swipe the other guy grabbed his arm.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." He hissed giving him a deadly glare.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Unhand me!" Kai shouted at the boy.

"I know who I am so what does it matter to anyone else?" he said in a dangerous tone while glaring at the other guys. He turned to help Eri and then they walked off.

**3**

"Thanks Kei." She whispered softly.

"No problem little sis. In fact, it was kinda fun. I could pretend to be mean all day." He said smiling.

"It's easier than you think." She said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Hn." He grunted annoyed.

They silently made their way to homeroom. When they entered, Kei handed his papers to the teacher and she nodded then turned to Eri.

"Excuse me ma'am but you are required to wear the appropriate school wear." She announced formally.

Eri turned to her and pulled back the left half of her face. The woman gasped and Eri nodded. She went to the back and sat down with Kei.

"I hate these kinds of people." She mumbled barely moving her lips.

Kei nodded and propped his legs up on the desk. The two sat in silence until the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the day. As the students filed in they all stared at Kei who looked cold and evil. He kept up his wall of ice and coldness. The girls had to admit though; they did think he was hot. Maybe even hotter than Kai Hiwatari.

"Alright class, we have another new student today. Would you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" asked Ms. Litenre sweetly.

"I can introduce myself just fine from here." He said looking at her with blank eyes. "My name is Kei Zelian. I'm Eri's brother and if you touch my little sister I'll kill you." He said simply and sat down.

"Yes thank you Kei." The teacher had gotten used to the Zelian threats.

"Well since this is only your homeroom you are dismissed to your other classes." She said simply while sorting her papers.

"Let's go Eri." Kei said while walking in front of her. As she got up to follow him Kai pulled on the back of her shirt. Making her halt abruptly.

"What's the matter Zelian? Got a problem with your face?" he sneered. Kei was about to beat the hell out of him when Eri stuck out her hand to stop him.

Kai looked at her quizzically and watched as she pulled back her hood and pulled the left half of her hair behind her ear. For a while she kept her head down, then she looked up at him through her bruised and swollen eye. Kai almost gasped, almost. Instead, he took a step back while Eri replaced her hood and hair.

"You see Hiwatari, I can take more pain than you'll ever be able to handle. It hurts of course, it hurts just to talk to you now, it hurts to walk, and it hurts to see. But I can take it. I've been able to since I was 9. Yes this has been going on for 7 years. And no it wasn't Kei that did it. Would you like to know whom Hiwatari? It was my own father. Yes, for you see, he doesn't think I'm worth living and he somehow thinks all he does wrong is my fault." At this Rei snapped his eyes open. Eri had said something about being home schooled. If she was home schooled, then who home schooled her? "This is what I go through every day when I get home. Except I can usually save my face so no one usually knows." At this she pulled up her sleeve to reveal her bandaged arm. "Would you like to see Hiwatari?" she asked angrily. He shook his head vigorously. For some reason he was scared of this girl. And she was shorter than him by a head and a half! "Good. I don't like re-bandaging it anyway." She said pulling down her sleeve. "And do me a favour and leave me alone today. I'll see ya 'round." She said saluting with 2 fingers, then turning and walking away with Kei.

**4**

Johnny had watched as Eri pulled back her hair. It must have been her he heard screaming. _'Her and her dad.'_ He thought. He partially listened to her mumbling to Kai but eventually she turned around and walked away with her brother. Kai looked like a cross between steaming mad and totally scared. This was interesting. Johnny smirked as he saw Kai's angered face. He looked like he was about to yell. Though Kai was his friend he loved to see him distressed.

Johnny chuckled to himself then headed off. He had to get going to _his_ next class.

"Where're you headed McGregor." It was Enrique Giancarlo.

"First class. English. You?" He said simply.

"English as well. Mind if I accompany you?" He asked smiling.

"Hn, whatever." Was the empty reply.

"So I saw you at Olli's but you seemed preoccupied with that girl that challenged Hiwatari and I don't blame you. Damn was she fine." Enrique smiled with a dreamy look on his face.

**Whap**

"OOUUUUUUCCCHHHHHH!!! That hurt dammit!!!" Shouted Enrique with his face flat on the ground.

Johnny just shook his head pitifully and headed off with his English textbook. Enrique and his perverted thoughts made him sick to his stomach.

**#$##$##$#**

Hmm...do I detect some jealousy in our favourite red-headed Scotsman? MEE HEE HEE!!! I am evil!!! This isn't actually a cliffie. But i think (from Mirrored Soul's review) that Chapter Four was. Hee.

OK

REVIEWS!!!:

**Bloody Mary**: Well, no, in reality (like the actual show reality) Kai is not that bad. I just chose to put him in one of his worst moods and stuff. And unfortunately (for Lexiel that is) Kai's girlfriend shall be Christina Oasana. hee! thanks for reviewing.

**Yin**: Your reviews rock as well you know that. Well, the nice long ones that compliment certain parts of my fic anyway. No probs about the other review thing. All's good in my books. I think I started writing this before V-Force. So now I have all these characters to add in. And now G-Rev is coming right up behind all of this. Sheesh. oh well. Ah yes, well, I hope what happened entertained you...Thanks for reviewing.

**Mirrored Soul**: And here is my lively, psychotic reviewer Mirrored Soul out to get my head for the cliffie of the last chapter. I can't remember if I got your character in here or not. Oh well, all's good. Thanks for reviewing, now I know how crazed you are over my fic. I never knew my writing abilities could have that affect on anyone. Oh well.

**Phoenix-Star-08**: Well, I sort of have a Tori, of the Opanium twins(I get confised between Tori and Terri of the Opnaium family and Tami, Tani and Toni of the Litenre family. All my stupid OC's trying to confise me again!). Anyway, I got a slut, but thanks anyway. Thanks for the review.

**ArcadaAvalon**: You like to review, don't you. I thought the Kitty part was funny too. I know what you mean, Rei standing there absent-mindedly just puts a really cute image in my head. Meh, it had to happen sometime. And it's gonna happen again in the future. No, no I like long reviews!!! Isn't it Dewa Mata, or is that see you later....I can't remember. I just got back from Japan and my stupid English and Japanese are all meshed together now!!! Thanks for reviewing!

OK that's it. The rest are people telling me to update. Well, i hope you liked this chapter. Please review!


	6. CHAPTER6: Apologies and Acceptions

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade. Chi belongs to Beyblader-grl.

**Town Gangs And High School Jerks**

****

**Chapter Six**

Eri sat in the back of the class. She had just dropped Kei off at his next class, which was math, and when she dropped him off he seemed pretty pissed. Probably because he couldn't be there for her. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. Why was life torturing her like this? Eri flinched a little when she heard someone plop down beside her. She then felt someone glaring down at her. She opened one eye to look at the intruder. It was Kai Hiwatari. Eri let out a groan and shifted so she sat up with her head propped into her hands.

"What do you want Hiwatari?" She snapped angrily.

"You're in my seat." He replied flatly.

"Don't see your name on it." She said looking at the desk.

"Just get out of my seat!!!" he shouted looking pestered.

"Hmm...first come first serve. No." she said sternly and leaned back once more.

"Get out of my seat Zelian!!!" He shouted with a new kind of frustration.

"Stop acting like a child and SIT DOWN Mr. Hiwatari." Said Mrs. Arnatz, the only teacher that dared stand up to Kai and his friends.

"But the girl's in MY seat!" he pouted loudly.

"You make it sound like a favourite toy Hiwatari. Are you sure there's not something I should know about this desk? Secret laptop? Note passing mechanism?" Eri could tell this was pissing Kai off. She could see him turn red with embarrassement and anger. Eri smirked as she continued to make his request sound stupid and childish.

"Find another seat Kai." Mrs. Arnatz said strictly. The class was filling with silent giggles and chuckles.

"No that's ok Mrs. Arnatz. I'll let Kai enjoy his toys." She said moving to the other side of the classroom. She sat in the opposite corner of the room smirking defiantly.

After this the class seemed as boring as ever. Mrs. Arnatz let them sit around for the last 20 minutes and that they did. Johnny walked over and sat beside Eri watching her intently. She was tweaking her blade here and there. Fixing its attack ring, then moving to the defence ring, then going back to the attack ring.

"What do you want Flame Brain?" she asked not even looking at him.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Now she looked at him. "I heard the screams and was tempted to jump the fence. But then I figured it was nothing and walked myself home. I see what a big mistake that was. I really should have jumped the fence. So for my mistake you get to see the great Johnny McGregor apologize to you face-to-face." He put his hands together and bowed his head down. "Sumimasen Eri-sama." He spoke in his fluent Japanese.

"Stop being ridiculous." She said her face being hidden by her hair. "It really was nothing, you don't have anything to say to me. Anything like that anyway." She said looking into his violet eyes with a sort of knowing.

"Why are you apologizing to this bitch?" came Hiwatari's deep voice from behind them.

"Nothing that concerns your cold heart." Was Eri's smooth reply. "I don't see why you're talking to me. Didn't I make you look like enough of a fool earlier? Or would you like me to reduce your status even more?" she asked threateningly.

Kai didn't answer. He just snorted and walked away.

Eri chuckled. "Those who run away today live to fight another day." She said smiling.

"Right...so have you seen Tala's girlfriend?" he asked casually.

"No, I don't associate in the love affairs of others. Why?" was her confusing reply.

"Well because she's a ditzy American trying to look Japanese." He said scowling.

"Heh. Well I'll just have to have a talk with her won't I." Eri said slowly pulling herself up. Right when she was standing the bell rang. "Perfect timing, eh McGregor?" she asked not expecting an answer. She walked out the door and met up with Kei. She then dropped her English off and grabbed her other books that she needed for study hall. She dropped Kei off at Math then headed down to the Study Hall.

She entered only to groan inwardly. There, sitting in the very middle of the room, was Blue boy and Blood Head. She walked over to a seat near the window in the back of the class and opened her books. She picked up her pencil and started to scribble the science notes as was required. Just as she was finishing science and starting on socials a girl plopped down in the seat beside her.

"Ms. Oasana! You are late! Tardiness is not a good start to the year!" shouted the teacher. Mr. De Torre.

"Ya and neither is yelling at your student." She said looking at him angrily.

"Yes...well." He stuttered helplessly.

The girl ignored his blubbering and opened her books. She looked over and Eri and gave a small smirk.

"So what's your excuse this time Oasana? Making out with your boy-toy again?" shouted Tala from across the room.

"Ya Christina! What's your excuse?" asked a high-pitched voice from beside Tala.

"Blackie over there looks like a ditz." Eri mumbled to herself. The girl beside her, Christina snickered.

"No comment Al." she said suppressing laughter.

"What was that?" asked the girl, Alice, in her high-pitched voice.

Eri and Christina cringed. "Never mind Alice! You're too deaf to notice so just pretend I never said anything." Christina said loud enough for Alice to hear.

"I'm not deaf!" screeched Alice.

"No but you make everyone around you deaf." Mumbled Eri slightly amused. Christina, along with a few other people, burst into a fit of giggles.

"WHAT?!" shouted Alice angrily.

Eri pretended to fish around in her ear. "See? I think I'm going deaf." She murmured to herself. This time, Christina burst into loud laughter and had to excuse herself from the room.

"What's up with her?" pouted Alice angrily.

"Nothing baby." Was Tala's boy friendly reassurance.

"Look at who has the boy toy now." Eri muttered defiantly. A boy behind her had to excuse himself as well.

"What are you doing to everyone?" asked the blue boy.

"Just displaying my thoughts. Did I tell you that you look like a cloud?" she muttered to herself once again. A bunch of people burst out laughing this time and excused themselves.

"What was that Zelian?" asked Kai ignoring the teachers' glares.

Eri looked at the teacher and nodded. "Fine, fine shutting up." She said quietly. A few more people burst out laughing because of her tone. The rest of the class looked back to see what was so funny but Eri just shrugged and went back to work.

A few minutes later Christina came back. She took her seat while taking a few deep breaths. She was still a bit giggly.

"That was great." She whispered to Eri. "By the way, my name's Christina, but you can call me Chi."

"Eri." Eri nodded simply.

Chi nodded and got back to work. She then noticed that half the class was gone and nobody was behind them. "What happened to everyone else?" she asked obliviously.

"Laugh attack." Eri mumbled.

Chi nodded giggling a bit. She couldn't help it and soon went into a frenzy of giggles. Kai slammed his fists into the desk and stomped over to Eri while she whispered to Christina.

"Look at his hair. Doesn't he look like a cloud?" she asked keeping a straight face through the whole session. "Someone needs to tell him to stop bobbing his head." She muttered sounding so annoyed and Christina couldn't help but fall off her chair. "Look at you. You look like a puppy on a rug that can't remember how to chase her tail." Eri acknowledged and only got a snort/laugh in reply.

Kai suddenly slammed Eri up against the wall. "What is the matter with you Zelian?!" he shouted in her face but she kept her face straight and unemotional. "ANSWER ME!!!" He shouted ignorantly.

"Mr. Hiwatari could you please put Ms. Zelian down?" asked the teacher timidly.

"Tell Me!" he shouted ignoring the teacher.

"Tell you what?" she asked eyes void of any emotion.

"Why did everyone leave?" he asked more calmly this time.

"Because. They couldn't keep straight faces." She said simply.

Kai stared at her for a long time and she gave him an unblinking stare. When Kai blinked Eri pointed at him.

"WHAT?!" he shouted angrily.

"You blinked." She said flatly.

Kai threw her down and stomped off towards his chair. Eri got up, slowly, but she did get up. She pulled off her sweater revealing a black, spaghetti strap, tank top. Most of her was covered in bandages. All around her shoulders and collar bone. She lifted up one arm and began unwrapping it. As she did everyone could see the black, blue and purple markings along with the scars of a knife. When she finished her right arm she began clenching her fist over and over again. She walked over to Kai and stood right in front of him.

"Stand." She commanded sternly. For some reason, Kai stood. He looked at Eri through uncertain eyes and before he knew it he was on the ground holding his jaw with Alice screaming and Tala running to his side. "Don't touch me Hiwatari, or it'll be worse than that. The difference between your threats and my threats is that I'm not afraid to kill, where as you, are afraid to slice a rice bag in half. Oh, I forgot you can't." she said in her normal, quiet, cold voice. No one was laughing anymore. "You see what I mean Hiwatari?" she asked and went to sit down again.

Chi looked at her amazed. Sure, she had beaten up a few people too but never would she actually punch, Kai Hiwatari. And to punch _as well_ as lecture him was a bonus. Class went on quietly after that. Eri replaced her sweater and bandages and then got back to work. Christina couldn't help but wonder how old Eri was. The ages in the Study Hall varied greatly. She didn't ask though.

**1**

When class ended Eri made her exit quick and quiet, but Chi managed to catch up.

"Hey! Yo! Eri! Wait Up!" she exclaimed running insanely fast down the hall. Eri halted quickly and Chi almost slammed into her.

"Oh, hey Chi." She said calmly and kindly. "I'm going to pick up my brother for lunch. Wanna come?" she asked softly.

"Oh, ya sure. If you don't mind that is." She added sheepishly.

"No, no not at all. Come, he has Math right now." She said calmly and kept on walking at her fast pace.

"So, how old are you Eri?" asked Chi amazed.

"16. But I'm in grade 12, with most classes that is." She added as an after thought. "Why do you ask?" Eri asked quietly.

"Just 'cause ages in the Study Hall can be very different." She said shrugging.

"Here we are. Hi there Kei. This is my new friend Chi. You are my friend right?" asked Eri playfully.

"Of Course!" exclaimed Chi somewhat horrified.

Eri chuckled. "Good. Double cross me and you'll die." Eri smirked growling lowly. Chi nodded scared.

"You can relax now. Don't worry if Eri scares you, she scares everybody." Kei nodded in greeting to Chi.

"And like you don't." Muttered Eri angrily.

"Only if they hurt my precious." He said hugging Eri lightly. Eri giggled. Chi smiled warmly. This was the sibling stuff she never had.

"So where're we headed?" Kei asked slowly after they picked up their lunches. Chi locker was on the opposite side of the school to Eri and Kei's, so they had met outside the cafeteria.

"There's a nice tree outside, I thought we could sit in it." Eri pointed to the large tree out the window. "Fastest way's out the window." She commented while opening the window.

"You don't plan on jumping out the window do you?" Chi asked scared.

"Of course. Why?" asked Eri confused.

"I don't jump out windows." Chi said backing away from the glass.

"Oh ok. Kei will catch you then. Don't worry about it." Eri smiled jumping out the window and landing softly on the ground.

"But-but-but. . ." she stuttered as Kei too jumped and landed softly.

"Don't worry, just jump and close your eyes." Kei said only loud enough for her to hear.

"Ok here goes." She bit her tongue and jumped. Biting her tongue always helped take the real life away. Kei caught her with ease as she opened her eyes unsure of whether or not she had landed yet.

"See?" he asked smiling smoothly.

"Uh-huh." She replied with an I-totally-don't-believe-you tone to her voice. Eri and Kei chuckled happily.

"Isn't she a lovely tree Kei?" Eri asked as they approached the tree Eri had pointed out earlier.

"Ya it is." He said smiling at her.

Eri began jumping up until she was in one of the highest branches. She motioned for Kei and Chi to follow; and they did. Once they were up where Eri was they began eating. Kei and Eri had homemade lunches of sandwiches and juice boxes while Chi had macaroni and cheese in a thermos. They chatted up a storm while they were at it until they were interrupted.

"Look! Chi finally found a friend!" shouted a voice from below them.

"Ya and they're great!" Chi shouted back at the intruder. She was smiling though; this must be one of her friends.

And so it was.

Next thing they knew Rei was in the tree as well. Eri sighed and smiled at him. Kei gave him a cold stare before grunting and continuing to eat.

"Oh hey Eri. So what's been up lately? Other than the thing with Kai this morning. I saw that." He said slowly.

"I made the class crack up in Study Hall and Kai tried to pick another fight so I socked him." She said casually leaning back.

"Ya I know. That was so funny! You should have seen the look on Kai's face!" Boasted Chi loudly.

"I'm sure it looked much like the one he gave us yesterday night." Smiled Rei.

"What?" asked Chi surprised.

"Oh ya. I socked him at Olli's too didn't I? Heh, that Olli's a nice kid y'know." She said pointedly to Kei who looked at her with an I-care-because look.

"Never mind." She said shaking her head. "By the way, check me out am I healed yet?" she asked her brother kindly.

Kei reached over and pulled back her hair and hood. "Almost." He said brushing his hand over her cheek. "Just under the eye to go." He added smiling.

"Good thing too, it's getting hot." She said nodding. Kei laughed and pushed her lightly. She was so unbalanced that she started falling backwards. Kei made to grab for her but as she was falling she hooked her knees over the branch, grabbed the branch below them, swung around that a couple times then let go and did a few summersaults in the air and landed on a lower branch in a crouched position. She turned around and sat facing the others. "Whew." She breathed wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead. "I haven't done that in a while, good thing I took gymnastics for a couple years huh Kei?" he nodded relaxing once more.

"That was so cool!" Chi shouted smiling. "I could never do that." She exclaimed helping Eri back up.

"Never say never my friend." Eri said confidently.

"Indeed." Said a low voice below them. Eri instantly knew who it was and glared at the new comer. Well, new comer_s_.

**#$##$##$#**

Oh the suspense. I hope you liked that little cliffie there. Don't have much to say....ok,

REVIEWS!!!:

**Bloody Mary**: No I don't mind at all. Go ahead and say, kill daddy Zelian. And there's no possible way I could resist putting in that last comment with Rique. It's just too funny.

**Yin**: Well, yes, naturally, I torment all my OC's with horrible pasts and horrible guardians. How did Kai appear nice? I don't understand where that came from. And I wonder how their relationship will progress indeed.

**Mirrored Soul**: Which part with Kai and Eri? The part where she tells him about her dad? I really can't remember what I write in which chapters. Sorry. Well, I hope you liked that part with her father. I mean, it just had to happen sometime. Good thing she was saved...

**Blaze Cat**: I'm working on that. Mostly stuff like, Johnny/Eri for those of you that can't figure it out(not you Blaze Cat) and well, the rest is

**...**: Eri is very frustrated indeed.

Ok, I don't know how to reply the others. thanks for reviewing everyone that did!


	7. CHAPTER7: The Past Reborn

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade. Christina Oasana belongs to **Beyblader-grl**. Oh and Alice belongs to **Bloody Mary**. And Korigan belongs to **The-Black-Tiger**.

**Town Gangs And High School Jerks**

**Chapter Seven**

"What do you want Blood Boy?" she asked Tala angrily.

"Now that's not very nice. You have a name for me and I don't have one for you. How about Air Head?" he asked smirking.

"Sure. Will you leave now?" she asked completely ignoring the name.

"Actually, I think I'll stay." He said sitting under the tree. "After all, Rei's my friends too."

Eri looked at Rei and he shrugged. "So where's your sex toy at?" she asked casually starting a conversation as she watched Kai and Alice from a distance.

"Oh, you mean Alice?" he asked completely forgetting who she was.

"Yah, the squeaky American that's trying to be Japanese." She said smiling.

"She's off flirting with Kai." He said shrugging and leaning back against the tree with his hands behind his head.

This was a good time to get info. She gave Kei the look that said 'don't interfere' and he nodded. She jumped down and sat in front of Tala. The guys that had come had run off when she jumped down.

"So you don't mind that she's flirting with him?" she asked curiously.

"Nah, after all, she was his first. He gave her to me." He said smiling at Eri; his bright blue eyes sparkled against the sun's rays.

"Hm. You talk about her as if she's a thing." She said thoughtfully.

"So do you." He said accusingly.

"Yes I suppose so." She looked upward, past Kei, Rei and Chi. Her mother was a toy to her father. That was how men like Tala treated them. She sighed contentedly.

"So how are you? I mean, after all the stuff with your father and whatnot." Tala asked seeming somewhat concerned.

"Why do you care?" she snarled quietly. Baring a sharp looking set of teeth.

"Chill! I was just asking." He said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Hn. Well don't." she said looking ahead of herself.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I mentioned it. So why are you so against Kai?" he asked. He seemed to be the one getting information now.

"Because he's a prick, like you." She said smirking. "I find that its often my job to bring down a guys ego, Kai just happened to cross my path first. Feel lucky for now, Tala Valkov, because you're next." And with that she jumped back into her tree, grabbed her lunch, landed again and walked back towards the building.

"Guess that's my cue." Kei said winking at Chi and following his sister.

Chi and Rei watched them go then climbed down the tree.

"So how've ya been Rei? Haven't seen you around lately." Chi said looking back at Tala who was watching Eri with some sort of odd glint in his eyes.

"Hm. . .That could be because you've been hanging out with Kai too much or that I've been hanging out with Mariah too much." He said going into a thoughtful pose while looking up at the sky.

"Then I guess we just haven't had time for each other ne?" she asked looking up at him slightly.

"Ya I guess. So what do you think of Eri? I don't know her very well but you two seemed to be getting along well." He said looking ahead.

"She's nice, when she wants to be. But she has a deadly edge to her that you'd never want to underestimate, especially if you were on the receiving end of her deadly venom. She's like a snake you know? Calm and ready to strike at any moment." Chi said thoughtfully.

"You definitely have a way with words there Chi. Amazing how you're getting a C- in English." Rei said teasingly.

"How'd you know?" she asked as the colour drained from her face.

"I have my ways." Rei said smirking.

"I hate you." Chi said playfully punching him.

"You two love birds forgetting about me?" asked a deep voice behind them.

"Piss off Valkov." Chi said glaring openly at the red haired boy.

"What was up with you back there? Why were you hanging out with us? After all, we're just not as _cool_ as you." Rei said sarcasm clinging evidently to each of his words.

"Hey, hey now Rei. That's not very nice at all." Tala said in mock hurt. "I just wanted to get to know the new kids without Kai. He always seems to screw things up after all." He said chuckling.

"Not as bad as you screwed up with Miaka." Chi grumbled angrily.

"What was that Oasana?" Growled Tala while grabbing Chi's wrists powerfully.

"Nothing that would hurt you obviously." She said wrenching her wrists out of his grasp.

"Tell me Oasana!" Tala shouted at her.

"Piss off Tala." Rei said savagely.

Tala growled softly then turned and stalked away.

"That was not smart at all Chi, we promised not to mention her. And he doesn't even know about that. He doesn't know why she left. . ." Rei trailed off as he stared ahead.

"Sorry." Chi mumbled slightly. "Couldn't help it. You know whatever comes out just comes out. He probably doesn't even remember her. He treated her like shit after all." Chi said clenching her fists.

"Let's just drop it, ok Chi?" Rei asked softly.

"Good plan Kon. We'll drop it. But, god, do I miss her." She said quietly while absently leaning into Rei for some kind of reassurance.

Rei put an arm around her shoulders and whispered softly. "So do I, Chi. So do I."

**1**

It was suddenly Friday and people had gotten used to the Zelian siblings. Eri healed within the week and was now back in uniform. She walked down the hall, without Kei. He had found his way around and was hitting on some girl somewhere in the parking lot. Eri sighed and looked ahead. She didn't need him to be here anymore anyway.

"Yo Eri!" It was a girl. Eri wasn't sure she knew who...yet.

"Eri!" oh, it was Chi.

"Hmm...?" was Eri's answer.

"Ok. This is my friend. Korigan Sinayaki. He's a good friend of Rei and myself." She said smiling.

Eri looked the boy over. "Charmed." She said nodding. His hair was long bluish black that came into a braid down his back and stopped below his butt. He had small braids hanging from behind each ear with bangs that fell to the sides of his face stopping two inches from his chin and getting shorter as they went up and streaked white as well as frosted. His eyes were the same kind of amber as Rei's. This boy, looked like he had snow in his hair or something, it looked like that to Eri anyway. He wore the uniform with his shirt unbuttoned a bit and the jacket not buttoned at all. It looked funny on him. Real funny.

"The pleasure's all mine." He said politely.

"I'm sure it is pretty boy! Now let's go do something!" Chi said loudly.

"I'm going home. After I get Kei off the blonde he was on a while ago." She said in a un-humoristic tone. Chi chuckled anyway.

"Ok. You wanna meet up somewhere? Later with the guys or something?" Chi asked hopefully.

"No. I'm going to train in the park. I have to work on my launch." She stated flatly.

"Last I heard, your launch knocked Tyson's blade out of the dish." Chi stated eyeing her slyly.

"His launch was weak as was his blade." Eri said watching Chi.

Chi sighed. "Oh whatever. Maybe we'll meet you in the park or something. Ok?" she asked hopeful once again.

"Whatever." Eri said turning away.

"Great! We'll be there around 6:00 to pick you up and drag you somewhere. If that's humanly possible with your over-protective brother always around. No offence to Kei or anything, you know?" Eri nodded "Great! We'll see you later then." Chi said waving and running off dragging Korigan with her.

**2**

Eri sat in the park exhausted. She had been training for the past 3 hours. She got up again and pulled on the ripcord with a shout and watched as the blade spun faster than it had during her match with Tyson.

_'Good, good, now to train with the gun blade.'_ She thought pulling out the handle from her backpack on the ground.

As the handle lay by her side she pulled the trigger and the blade shot out. She loaded her blade in and gripped the gun blades' large handle with both her hands. She pulled back then pulled it up in front of her while letting the blade scrape against the ground. Continuing her swift movement, she blasted the blade into the dish by pulled the trigger again. As it landed, it made a small hole in the middle of the dish and as it spun the wind around it was brought up and pieces of the dish began to fly everywhere. One piece scraped across her cheek but she didn't move. She continued watching the blade until the entire dish was demolished and there was only a hole of dirt. She held out her hand and caught her blade in her outstretched hand.

"Whoa." Came a voice from behind the bushes.

In a fast sweep, she loaded the gun blade again. She launched it with a stone like look on her face. This time when she launched, she spun around once and then pulled the trigger after a 360 spin. She watched as her blade cut through 3 trees before returning to her. In the meantime, 6 people had jumped out of the way of her blades destruction path. It was Chi, Korigan, Johnny, Rei, Tala and Kai.

Eri sighed. "Sorry." She said with no emotion what so ever. "But don't ever do that again, or next time, I won't miss."

"You probably won't." Chi agreed nodding her head. "So you wanna come or are you gonna stay?" Chi asked looking at her with a sort of pleading.

Eri shook her head. "Sorry Chi. I need to train. If I don't, I'll get my ass kicked next week." She said looking slightly apologetic.

"What? Why? Is there a tournament or something?" asked Johnny butting in.

"Ya. Street tournament in FeToren. But don't bother coming. You'll get your Asses kicked from what I've already seen. Actually, you'll get your Asses worse than kicked. You'll get them demolished." She smirked at Kai who growled in return. "Anyways, I'll see ya later, unless you're sticking around..." Eri said looking at Chi with an invitation.

"I wanna battle you!" Shouted Kai angrily. "Without the gun blade." He added as an after thought.

"No way. Part of the battle is how strong your launcher is, along with your launch. If you can beat the gun blade launcher, then maybe you'll have a chance. But you and your high-classed cronies wouldn't want to get into a fight between us lower class mud sliders." She said shrugging.

"We'll see about that. LET IT RIP!" He shouted hoping to launch before she did.

But Eri was fast with her gun blade and launched while Kai's blade was still in the air. She launched her blade as Kai's was coming down he thought that she was going to shoot over it. As her blade collided with his, she trashed half his attack ring. And his blade stopped spinning.

"Good luck with that there Kai. Oh and good thinking trying to launch before me. That's how street tournaments are. Anything goes a lot of people get killed in these battles. But it's worth it to win. I've won 3 years in a row. But the people entering keep getting more dangerous and more powerful. That's why you keep your guard up, where ever you walk. Plenty of people want me dead after all." She said looking back at her demolished dish. "Hmm...I'll have to go home and train now. Want to come?" she asked

"Uh...will your dad be home?" asked Johnny quietly.

"No. He's on a business trip. You'll be fine. I wouldn't be asking if he was home, and I wouldn't be going home if he was there." She said softly, darkly.

"What? Did something happen and I don't know about it?!" Chi asked loudly.

"It's nothing." Eri said looking doubtful.

"Like hell it's nothing!" said Korigan agreeing with Chi.

"How would you know? You don't even know me!" she said in her quiet deadly voice and stormed off while grabbing her stuff in the process.

"Good job Gan." Tala said smirking.

"Lay off." Rei said growling.

"Hmph. Look at 'im Johnny." Tala said laughing. "Johnny?" Tala asked looking around.

"He went after Eri." Kai said monotone.

"Isn't that cute!" Chi said loudly. "Johnny likes Eri!"

"Better not tell him that he'll tear your head off." Korigan said smirking.

"Well, I'm going after him. You don't have to come, I don't even know why you're here in the first place." She said glaring at Kai and Tala.

"Whatever." They said at the same time and followed.

**3**

"Eri?" Johnny asked as he caught up to her.

"What?" she hissed.

"You know Korigan didn't really mean to upset you right?" he asked cautiously staring at her back.

"Ya I know, but I'm a bit sensitive right now. Just worked up about the tournament. Last year I almost got killed." She whispered remembering the event. She had thought she was in love and instead, got raped and almost killed. But she killed the guy before he could stab her.

"Oh, well, maybe I should just leave." He said looking slightly disappointed.

"No, I don't really care. You can come if you want but your friends will be looking for you." She said not looking at him. Her gaze was set straight ahead and her right shoulder lightly grazed the brick wall as she walked unwavering towards her house.

"Um...ya, you're probably right." He said turning to look behind them.

"Well, I'm going to go and train some more. See ya later flame brain." She said waving and walking through the large gates. Johnny watched her retreating back before turning and walking towards the park once again.

Why did he always seem so kind around Eri? Was he suddenly feeling for the girl he'd known for less than two weeks? Johnny never thought he'd feel this way. He felt that love was a silly emotion that only distracted people from their official goals. Or, that's what he'd learnt from Kai, Bryan and Tala. Johnny kicked up a stone as he walked down the street with his hands shoved into his pocket. He began fingering his blade and felt it warm up to his touch.

_'What ails thee master?'_ asked a majestic yet slippery voice.

_'None of your business Salamulyon. And cut the crap English.'_ Johnny thought angrily.

_'I'm sorry master, but I feel all your feelings. And I haven't talked with you for several months. I was beginning to think you'd given up on beybading.'_ Salamulyon replied wistfully.

_'Oh, sorry Salamulyon. Guess I've been a bit distracted lately. Things have been going on if you know what I mean.'_ Johnny sighed and looked up to see his friends in the distance. _'Listen, I promise I'll talk to you tonight, ok?'_ he asked sadly.

_'As you wish, master.'_ Salamulyon's fading voice saddened Johnny. He did indeed miss talking to his bitbeast. As much as he hated to admit it, after his battle with Kai, Salamulyon and himself had become considerably close.

"Hey Johnny! Where's Eri?" Chi called out as she spotted the red head.

"She went home, she's training." He said flatly and then walked past them. Maybe, today, he'd do some training as well. He needed to re-bond with Salamulyon anyway. "I'll see you later, I'm going home to train as well. Salamulyon is restless for some reason." He said grinning and waving at them before heading home.

"Everyone's acting so weird today!" Chi shouted angrily. "Am I missing something?!" she asked loudly.

"You are, as always Christina Oasana." A giggly voice said from on top of the large brick wall.

**#$##$##$#**

YAY! I left you at another cliffie!!! I think.

REVIEWS!!!!:

**Marochre Iatrone**: Ya, Kai's an ass. But, hey, in most of the best fics, he is. And you have to admit, he is a bit of an ass in the series too. now, I can't remember if you've put in an OC either. I think you have. Don't worry, I'll find it.

**Mirrored Soul**: So, yeah. I updated. Yeah, Eri and her smartass comments, funny. Yay! Cliffies!!! And yes, your character will be in here. Later, though, much later. She's in Eri's gang in Fe.

**Yin**: Yeah, Kai's a butt. That part with Johnny apologizing was hard. I couldn't find the right words, So I just switched to Jap. And yeah, Chi is cool.

**Phoenix-Star-08**: Hey thanks, Have I e-mailed you those OC's yet?

**The-Red-Phoenix**: Bah! Writing is hard, man! Cut me some slack here!

**Bloody Mary**: Ah yes, Alice the Brainless, is it not?

Thanks for the reviews people!!! You review! I update!


	8. CHAPTER8: Learning You're a Jerk

Disclaimer: Ok, I do not own Beyblade. Chi belongs to **Beyblader-grl **Miaka belongs to **Bloody Mary** and Korigan belongs to **The-Black-Tiger.**

**Town Gangs And High School Jerks**

**Chapter Eight**

"Miaka!" Chi shouted happily. "What are you doing here?!"

"Just hanging. I was actually supposed to infiltrate Eri's place and find out some info but y'know, Kei caught me so I sorta had to leave." Miaka bubbled. Miaka was a short 16-year-old girl that had long black hair tied back in a large bun. Her eyes were big and black rimmed with round wire-framed glasses. Today, she wore a bright blue t-shirt with light green Capri's. Her shoes looked dainty and were tainted purple. She cheerfully hopped down from the wall and stood in front of Chi making herself look even shorter than she already was.

"Infiltrate Eri's place?! Are you insane? That girl would kill you!" Chi exclaimed while waving her arms for exaggeration.

"Nah, Eri's an old friend from Fe." Miaka informed nodding.

"Then why'd you say infiltrate?" Kai asked suddenly.

Miaka face-faulted. "Ehehehe.... Hey! You've got a bruise. And if my eyes don't deceive me, that's Eri's trademark meaning she's bringing you down. Heh, good luck Kai. Anyway, I better get going." She added as her eyes landed on Tala. She quickly looked away and began turning around. "I'll see you 'round Chi!" She shouted out as she ran away down the street.

"Way to go Tala!" Chi shouted angrily and walked away.

"What?! How's it my fault that the crazy little girl ran away?! I don't even know her!" Tala shouted angrily.

"Oh shit." Rei muttered as he pulled Chi away. "Don't start here Chi! Miaka would kill you!" Rei growled in Chi's ear ferociously.

"I hate you Tala Valkov!" Chi shouted before storming off followed by a sighing Korigan.

"Oh boy." Rei sighed and began walking his own way.

"Hey Kon wait up!" Tala said catching up to him and pulling on his shoulder. "What's going on? Everyone seems to know something I don't." Tala said with a bit of worry in his eyes.

"Sorry Tala, everyone promised never to talk about it again. So, I can't break that promise. I'm a man of my word." Rei said brushing off Tala's hand and continuing to walk with his hands in his pockets.

_'Why do I seem to be the weakest link here?'_ Tala asked himself as he strolled down the street. Unbeknownst to himself he was heading for Ollie's. _'Life is like a puzzle, and right now, I'm the only one without all the pieces.'_ He continued angrily. _'I know it has something to do with that Miaka girl. I know I've seen her somewhere. Ugh! The information is just so close, yet so far away.'_ Tala sighed once again as he walked casually into Ollie's with a frustrated look on his face.

"Hey Tala, what's hanging? You look confused." Said a familiar voice behind him.

Tala turned slowly to see one of his many friends, Kane. Kane was always the nice guy, never going out for no reason, never beating up on kids, never having enemies, always being there if a friend was in need, that sort of thing. He was just, always around when one of the groups needed to talk to someone.

"How do you always appear at the right moment?" Tala asked as he shook his head with wonderment.

"It's part of my Psykick magic." Kane smirked and patted the seat next to him. "Care to join me?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Tala nodded and sat down next to his happy friend.

"So, what's with the long face?" he asked as his order came and Tala made his.

"Someone I met today. Do you remember a girl named Miaka?" Tala asked calmly.

Kane nearly choked on what he was drinking. After all, Kane didn't believe in enemies, so he hung out with everybody whenever, wherever. "Ya. Why do you ask?" Kane asked after he had re-composed himself.

"Well, she showed up today, and after she saw me, she ran away. And then that Oasana girl blew up at me. And Rei wouldn't tell me what was going on. Do you know anything I don't? Because I feel like this is just one big puzzle and I don't have all the pieces." Tala said repeating what he had thought of earlier.

"I can imagine Chi would be angry. Don't you remember Tala? Miaka was the quiet girl that had a major crush on you, and you treated her like shit. In year 7 at Bakuten Elementary, she left right in the middle of the year. No one knew why, but we all remembered that it was in the middle of the year that you started going out with every girl you saw, every girl but Miaka." Kane took this time to pause and eat a French fry and gave Tala a look to make sure he was listening. "When Miaka left, Chi totally blamed everything on you. And so did a majority of the others. That's when everyone split off into groups. The other kids, that weren't involved in our little feud called us Fire and Ice. Fire for Chi's group who was always loud and outgoing and Ice for your group because most of you guys were cold and mean. Don't you remember?" Kane asked once again.

"I, I don't remember anything. I don't remember this Miaka kid and I don't remember treating her like shit." Tala said shaking his head and drinking his milkshake.

"Of course you wouldn't. You didn't even know you were ignoring her every word. Even during that ski trip we took to wherever it was and Miaka warned you not to try going off that cliff on your board and you didn't listen. You went off, went into a coma and Miaka dragged you back up to mountain until she could find help." Kane said matter-of-factly.

"I thought Spencer saved me?" Tala asked looking slightly worried.

"He was the one Miaka got for help. Everyone told you "You should be thanking Miaka" but she'd say "No, no, it's all right." And you'd never say anything to her unless you had to." Kane said while gulping down a bite of his burger.

"I...everyone always said I was an ass. I guess I really am." Tala said with a weak smile.

"Nah, don't blame it so much on yourself. Chi's just overreacting about you and Miaka. Though I do think you could have been nicer to her." Kane mumbled the last sentence.

Tala felt like _shit_ he couldn't even remember this girl and he was such a jerk. Maybe he should go find her and apologize? But where would he look? Tala sighed and settled for dinner with Kane. He'd find the girl later.

**1**

She sat in her large room silently staring out the window. She had been training for the past couple of hours and was exhausted. She sat on the large platform that most people would call a windowsill. She sighed and watched a figure leap over the fence. It was Miaka, a girl from her old school and town. She was the back up on her old beyblading team as well. She was probably sent to ask why Eri left. She didn't really know herself, she just had the sudden urge to leave, and no one could stop her. Not even her father.

The door creaked open to reveal the tall figure of her brother. "You know that Miaka was here?" He asked softly.

"So you finally got off that blonde huh? Ya I saw her. You scared her away didn't you?" she retorted while glaring at him playfully.

"Ya, ya get mad all you want it's not going to help. So, made any friends? Like, what were you doing after school?" He asked with a smirk.

"Training." She whispered.

"You're not going to enter that Tournament, Eri." Kei said with force.

"I'll do whatever I want got that?! You're just like dad, trying to control me. I'm older now, I can make my own decisions!" She shouted at him.

"Ya?! Just like the great decision you made with Tego? Oh, ya you're just great at making decisions!" He shouted back.

"I told you!" She shouted back. "I'm older now! So get off my case! I can handle myself!" She screamed now. Her body began to rack with sobs and she couldn't find the energy to even sit up. She slumped against the window and cried.

"Eri? Eri, I'm sorry. I don't want to be like him. I'm so sorry." Kei whispered as he walked over to her and hugged her smaller body to his own large one.

"I want everything to be normal Kei, I want Mom and Alsi to be here. I just want everything to be normal. Not the way it is. No more abuse, no more big fights, no more anything. Just normal..." Eri sniffled and leant on Kei. "Don't ever leave me Kei. Please? Don't leave me, don't hurt me." She whispered.

"I won't, I promise." Kei said with determination set in his eyes. "I'd kill myself before I'd even think about hurting you." He replied to back up his statement.

"Thank you, Kei. Thank you...." She trailed off and fell asleep in her older brother's arms.

"Good night, Eri-chan." Kei whispered as he set her down onto her bed. He then left without a sound as he closed and locked her door. He didn't want his dad coming home and attacking Eri at night.

**2**

Kai entered his large estate and pulled out his blade. How long had it been since he had actually gotten a good battle? Years, he had mastered defeating Tyson last year and no one else could even bring him a partial challenge now. But here came a girl who smashed his blade on launch. It was sad, for him and for Dranzer.

_'Dranzer?'_ He called to his powerful bitbeast. The phoenix didn't respond.

_'Dranzer?!'_ Kai was beginning to sound worried. His bitbeast wasn't responding. He looked at his blade. His bitbeast wasn't there.

_'No! No! No! Where could he have gone? Dranzer wouldn't just up and leave would he? Maybe it's because I didn't train enough? Ahhh!!! Where's my Dranzer?!'_ Kai's mind ran amok with chaos. He couldn't believe this. His bitbeast was gone! Missing! Vanished into thin air! Kaput! What was going on?!

_'I bet it has something to do with that Eri chick. But for now, I'll train.'_ He said to himself. _'Maybe Dranzer will come back.'_

Kai trained all night, but to no avail. After that, he was sure Eri had done something to his blade. He was positive she had stolen Dranzer from him, after all, many people before had tried and some had succeeded. Could she be out for their bitbeasts as well? Would it be like that all over again? Long days of teaming up and defeating the bad guys and making new friends along the way? Would it be another longwinded adventure for the Bladebreakers? Would there be one last fantasy ride before they entered adulthood? Would they once again spend so many nights staying up late and training to beat others? Would it?

**3**

Sunday is a nice day, it's the day before school, but it's still the weekend. It was a nice day and the kids in Bakuten intended on enjoying it. Some were having last minute water fights, some were enjoying life on the beach and some, were at home preparing to welcome their angry fathers.

"Eri, we can't go out today and you're not allowed to train today." Kei said firmly.

"Why not? Do you want me to die on Friday?" The defiant girl asked angrily.

"No, of course not. It's just...father's coming home and if he comes back to find you missing there'll be trouble in the Zelian household." Kei said after watching one of the servants go.

"Ya well, he won't be home until later tonight. I can go out if I want until then. Not that I'd have anywhere to go. It's you that should be worrying. You'll go out and flirt your ass off and dad will get back, ask me where you are and then beat me when I tell him I don't know." Eri glared at her older brother. "If I don't train I'll wind up with another guy like Tego. You know it." She hissed.

"It wasn't that you didn't train enough. What happened with Tego had nothing to do with training. You were in an insecure emotional state. I mean you just watched Dero get killed. And Dero was one of your best friends next to Darth, Kyoji and Bri. You just ran to someone without thinking." Kei said assuringly.

"So you're saying I was stupid." Eri pointed out bluntly while walking back up the stairs to her room.

"No." Kei followed his annoyed little sister up the marble staircase. "You weren't stupid. You were naïve." He said simply.

"Same thing." Eri muttered.

"Actually it isn't really Ri. But maybe that experience was good for you." Kei added supportively.

"Oh yeah, why don't I go do that one again. Put me through it anytime. I'll just get to kill another jackass so everything's fine with me." Eri's sarcastic lilt was so obvious it made Kei wince.

"I didn't mean it that way." He said as he sat on her large windowsill.

"Ya whatever." She had grabbed some clothes and hopped into the washroom to change.

"Why are you changing anyways?" Kei asked while looking out the window.

"Because I'm going out. I only wear nice clothes inside the house. Outside is for the rats. If I'm going to be outside and mingling with the rats I must look like one." She came out of the large washroom dressed in cargo capris and a ¾ sleeved shirt with a low collar. Her cargos were beige and her shirt was light blue.

"That doesn't look much different from what you were wearing earlier." Kei said smoothly.

"The other outfit was a skort and tank. I wouldn't wear that outside." She said while braiding her hair.

"And why not? It's so hot out." Kei said exaggeratively.

"Because there are certain guys that would love to get in my pants and it's not as easy to kick someone while wearing a half-skirt." Eri said in a very matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh, in that case be my guest. Wear that if it's more comfortable for fighting in." Kei said with a wicked smirk.

"Ok, Dad won't be home until 4, though we should probably be back here by 3:30. Ok?" she asked her older brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure whatever." The older boy hopped off the windowsill and strolled out of his little sisters' room.

Meanwhile, Eri had had strapped her gun blade launcher onto her back and shoved her blade into one of her baggy pockets. She then proceeded to moodily stalk out the room. She would walk down to Ollie's for a quick morning bite and chat, and then she would train. Or look around. She hadn't done much of that, yet.

Eri strolled down the large hill that her fathers' mansion stood upon and glided softly over the grass as she cut a few corners to get to her destination quicker. She noticed a few people along the way and ignored them as she passed them. She felt a few people follow her or yell at her but she didn't really care. She wanted to get somewhere and she would get there before anything else.

When she walked casually into Ollie's the older boy waved to her with a happy French grin.

"Sorry about what happened last time I was here Ollie." Eri said in a slightly deadpanned voice.

"No problem." Oliver had figured out that that was how she worked and not to take her tone to offence. "I understood completely. I would have asked them to leave earlier had I known that was going to happen. It's a bit late, would you like some brunch?" The kind French boy asked politely.

"Uh...sure. Just a large Belgium waffle with fruit and whipped cream, and maybe some tea." She said after putting down the menu.

Oliver came back a few minutes later with two dishes of Eri's order. "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"Not at all." Came Eri's non-existent reply as she intently watched her food. "This stuff is really good when you go to Belgium you know. The waffles are really good there." She said almost as if she was uninterested.

"Cool." The two ate their brunch in silence. They finished in about half an hour and soon decided that it would be time for some kind of dessert.

"I'll be back." Oliver said cheerfully as he went off to talk to his mother.

As Eri was looking out the window boredly, she saw someone she really didn't feel like seeing. In fact, she saw ­_two_ people she really didn't want to see.

**#$##$##$#**

Ok, so ya, I update, like, how long ago? I know i know it was almost 2-4 months or something like that. Trust me, it's not something I wanted to keep track of. So I was in Japan for a couple weeks there, but now I'm back. NEwayz, I've been playing a game with **Beyblader-grl** through e-mails, and I posted my results of our little game on my new little thing called "**Town Gangs and Highschool Jerks: Side Stories**" I hope most of you go and check those out. So, I am slightly disappointed for this chapter, it was more like a touch up thing than an actual chapter, meaning nothing but Miaka showing up happened. And then Tala has a bit of a melt-down and Kane fills in the blanks. So, review and tell me what your favourite parts were!now,

Reivews!!!!:

**The-Black-Tiger**: Sorry about the earrings and collar. I guess I just forgot them...Oh well, I'll add them in the next chapter.

**The-Red-Phoenix**: Don't you love it when I make you wonder?! Haha, well, thanks for reviewing, read on!

**Bloody Mary**: Glad you liked the mentioning. I just wasn't sure where to put her in, because, after all, she's from Fe instead of Bakuten. She probably won't show up until later, when the Street Tournament starts up. BTW, what do you think of my new summary?

**Yin**: Well, someone sent me an e-mail telling me how the gun-blade is simply impossible for the use of a launcher. I say just go with the flow and be creative. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the compliment about Eri. I hate writing up bios but hers I indeed, have typed and written. What a hassle that was. Hmmm... Tala and Miaka indeed.

And everyone else is telling me to update. Oh yeah, if you want to play the game, just send me an e-mail and I'll send you a challenge and you can send me your own fanfic on TGaHJ!!! Fun!!!

Keep the reviews coming my friends!!!

Koyo


End file.
